Goop (Earth-68)
This is the version of Goop that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Goop '''is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. Appearance Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. Goop has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity and also projects his voice. In John Smith 10, he has his UAF appearance until Omniverse, when he gained his Omniverse appearance. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Goop. If one transforms into him without the Omnitrix, and the Anti-Gravity Projector is destroyed, Goop goes inert. He either has to revert, or use a spell to restore the Anti-Gravity Projector. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Goop is one of John's original 10. Appearances By John * The New Girl (first appearance) * Nowhere to Run * The Omnitrix (x3) * Highbreed Rising * Pet Project (John Smith 10) * Cold and Cunning * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) * Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) * The Visitor (John Smith 10) * The Purge (John Smith 10) By Kevin * Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) * Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) * John 10,000 (episode) * Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle * En Garde (first re-appearance) * Deep (John Smith 10) * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) * Metal John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Ninja (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Fight * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 * Trapped (John Smith 10) (used by clone 2) * Checkmate (John Smith 10) By Ahmad (alternate dimension) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 By John * Round Three Part 2 * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) Phantom Watch By John * True Colors (first re-appearance) By Phantom * Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Art of the Sword (first re-appearance) * Goop Wars (x3) (second time accidental transformation; selected alien was Gravattack) * Mt. Olympus Spacewalker * Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) * Omni War Kingdom Hearts * Disney Castle (first re-appearance) * Beast's Castle * Memories (John Smith 10) * Revenge of Darkness Omniverse By John * Vilgax Goes Screech (first re-appearance) * Water War * Return of the Corrodium * The Enemy of my Enemy (John Smith 10) * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 * Fated Battle By Puppet John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Goop is an alien used by Ben Tennyson. Spacewalker By Ben * Incursion (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Goop is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X * End of the World Part 3 By Kairi * Birth at Twilight * Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Castle Oblivion * Castle of Dreams * Radiant Garden Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) After losing all his alien forms, Goop is the first alien John reunlocks. Appearances In Wild * Beginning By John * Beginning * Stranded (JSXFF) * The Goblins * Break In * Blessing of Artemis * Chocobo Races (by Ditto clone 2) * On the Hunt (JSXFF) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Goop is an alien in the Dueltrix. While he doesn't make a physical appearance, he is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Goop is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By John * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course (left arm and shoulder only) By Ben * Omni Crew Origins: Argit (accidental transformation; intended alien was Lodestar) * Hunt for the Looney Goop (Ahmad 15) This is the version of Goop used by Ahmad. He only appears in crossovers. Distant Worlds By Ahmad * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 See also * Humungoopsaur (Earth-68) * Goop Chill Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Polymorphs Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:Omnimania Category:Shapeshifting Aliens